Karaoke Time with the Sohma's
by KA- ye ol' psycho ones
Summary: See the title well thats the summary. Along with the fact we got really bored. There will be more chapters, each chapter has a different character singing.
1. Ritsu and disturbing song

This is what happens when I get bored in study hall. I asked Sora if she thought it would be funny if some of the Sohma's, mainly Ritsu, started singing really stupid songs and she told me that it would be awesome and that I should write a fan fiction on it, so taking her advice I wrote this Fanfic under our name since she's going to be helping me with choosing songs and writing little chunks that I'm too stupid to write. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket, or the song by the black eye pea's, I just think the songs funny and really stupid.

* * *

Shigure stood up in the school gym in which they were using to host a singing contest aka "Karaoke time." What started this all…well…We try not to ask. Maybe it was because Ritsu came over one day singing some odd song and that started a whole conversation about who can sing better, maybe it was because Shigure got tired of his house being destroyed so he decided to have them settle their differences a different way. Who knows and who really wants to know? All we need to know is that how they're all in the school gym, which they paid to use, singing to see who's the best…Let the Karaoke BEGIN!

Shigure looked at everyone in the gym, "Everyone settle down, we're now starting our competition. Lets meet the judges."

"Damn it we already know the judges!" Kyo yelled from his place on the bleachers.

"Shut up orange-top let the man talk!" Uo shouted back.

"Who invited you?"

"Does it matter," Hana asked glaring at Kyo. He shut up after that. Tohru looked back and forth between the two confused.

Shigure looks at them, "Ok anyways now to introduce the judges Hatori Sohma, Kureno Sohma, and Kazuma Sohma."

"Why did you say each of their last names, they're all the same!" Kyo screamed.

"Shut up you stupid cat."

"Oh you wanna go you damn rat."

"Umm…Lets begin. Our first singer is Ritsu singing…..Ritsu, are you serious!" Looks at Ritsu as he nods, "Oh Kami, My humps, by the Black Eye Peas."

Ritsu walked out on stage and smiled as the music came on. He was wearing his usual feminine Kimono, basically looking like a chick. He took a deep breathe and began to sing.

**"What you gonna do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside your trunk?  
I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk, Get you love drunk off my hump.  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps. (Check it out)"**

Ritsu started to dance along with the music. He moved to the beat perfectly and even did some moves that dealt with the song.

**"I drive these scrubbers crazy,  
I do it on the daily,  
They treat me really nicely,  
They buy me all these ice-ys.  
Dolce & Gabbana,  
Fendi and then Donna  
Karen, they be sharin'  
All their money got me wearin'  
Fly gear but I ain't askin,  
They say they love my ass 'n,  
Se7en Jeans, True Religion,  
I say no, but they keep givin'  
So I keep on takin'  
And no I ain't fakin'  
We can keep on datin'  
I keep on demonstrating."**

Everyone stared at Ritsu their mouths hanging open. Why, in gods name, was Ritsu singing this song…Nobody knew but it sure was creepy.

**"My love, my love, my love, my love  
You love my lady lumps,  
My hump, my hump, my hump,  
My humps they got u,  
She's got me spending.  
(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me.  
She's got me spendin'.  
(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, on me, on me."**

**"What you gonna do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?  
I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
What u gonna do with all that ass?  
All that ass inside them jeans?  
I'm a make, make, make, make you scream  
Make u scream, make you scream.  
Cause of my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump.  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely lady lumps. (Check it out)"**

At the next part Ritsu's voice turned more masculine. He was acting like a girl and a guy at the same time. Doing both the male and female parts with different tones.

**"I met a girl down at the disco.  
She said hey, hey, hey yea let's go.  
I could be your baby, you can be my honey  
Lets spend time not money.  
I mix your milk wit my cocoa puff,  
Milky, milky cocoa,  
Mix your milk with my cocoa puff, milky, milky riiiiiiight."**

His voice went back to feminine and he started dance in a pretty disturbing way, since Ritsu can't dance that, well, made it worse.

**"They say I'm really sexy,  
The boys they wanna sex me.  
They always standing next to me,  
Always dancing next to me,  
Tryin' a feel my hump, hump.  
Lookin' at my lump, lump.  
you can look but you can't touch it,  
If you touch it I'ma start some drama,  
You don't want no drama,  
No, no drama, no, no, no, no drama  
So don't pull on my hand boy,  
You ain't my man, boy,  
I'm just tryn'a dance boy,  
And move my hump"  
**  
**"My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump.  
My lovely lady lumps (x3)  
In the back and in the front.  
My lovin' got you,  
She's got me spendin'. (Oh)  
Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me.  
She's got me spendin'.  
(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, on me, on me"**

**"What you gonna do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?  
I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
What you gonna do with all that ass?  
All that ass inside them jeans?  
I'ma make, make, make, make you scream  
Make you scream, make you scream.  
What you gonna do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?  
I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off this hump.  
What you gonna do wit all that breast?  
All that breast inside that shirt?  
I'ma make, make, make, make you work  
Make you work, work, make you work.  
She's got me spendin'.  
Spendin all your money on me and spendin' time on me  
She's got me spendin'.  
Spendin' all your money on me, on me, on me."**

Ritsu finished his song and stood on stage. The crowd was dead silent. Did Ritsu really just sing and dance to that song? After about a minute of silence Ritsu starting getting worried.

"Oh my god you hated it, I'm such a failure! I'm not fit to sing on stage in front of you all. I feel so ashamed." Ritsu screamed.

"No no its alright Ritsu," Shigure stated trying to comfort the boy, "It was so beautiful everyone is stunned speechless."

"Really? That's great!" Ritsu said running off of the stage. Shigure looked at the judges. Points: Hatori: 3, Kazuma: 2, Kureno: What was that! I mean 1"

"Ok Ritsu gets a total of 6 points out of 30.…"

"Damn, that sucked!" Kyo finally yelled.

"Just for that Kyo is the next one to sing."

"No, I'm NOT!"

"We'll sing!" The Yuki fan club girls ran on stage.

"Who invited them?"

* * *

What did you think? Good, bad? I don't like flames though constructive criticism is welcomed! Oh dont give be shiton what i want to write about! I dont want to hear it. 


	2. Down with the YFC

Hi everyone Angel408 and Kamuisor here! Thank you so, so much for the reviews. Angel408- Should we tell them what we're planning of the next few people? 

Kamuisor- Hmmm I think we should let them suffer MWAHAHAHAHA

Angel408- Agreed.

Ok everyone I love the suggestions, we're seriously taking them into consideration, keep them coming. Oh we have a few Sohma's we need help deciding songs for Yuki, Ayame, Hatsuharu, and Momiji (we're not doing the Momiji song!) If you have any suggestions, we'd love to hear them, now ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

Everyone stared, either in shock or annoyance, at the Yuki Fan Club girls.

"Um…I guess…The Yuki Fan Club girls are now going to sing….what are you singing?" Shigure asked looking at them. They ran towards the microphone and yelled "Well we were thinking. Yuki acts sort of like a mouse after all he's really quiet so we're going to sing Mickey, you know Mickey mouse! This is for you Yuki!"

Yuki put his hand over his eyes, what a headache. Kyo sat there laughing and Haru just looked on in annoyance.

"Ready!" They yelled in their high pitched voices.

**"Oh Mickey you're so fine  
You're so fine you blow my mind  
Hey Mickey, hey mickey (repeat x3)  
Oh Mickey you're so fine  
You're so fine you blow my mind  
Hey Mickey  
Hey Mickey"**

One of the 4 girls stepped up to sing first. She pretty much yelled into the microphone.

**"You've been around all night  
And that's a little long  
You think you got the right  
But I think you got it wrong  
Oh can't you say goodnight  
So you can take me home Mickey?  
Cause when you say you will  
It always means you won't  
You're givin me the chills baby, please baby don't  
Every night you still leave me all alone Mickey"**

Uo rubbed her temples, yep she was definitely annoyed. She couldn't handle much more of this. All the girls started to sing again.

**"Oh Mickey what a pity you don't understand  
You take me by the heart  
When you take me by the hand  
Oh Mickey you're so pretty can't you understand  
It's guys like you Mickey  
And what you do Mickey, do Mickey  
Don't break my heart Mickey  
Hey Mickey"**

The president went forward to sing next.

**"Now if you take me by the who's ever gonna know  
Everytime you move I let a little more show  
There's something you can use  
So don't say no Mickey  
So come on and give it to me anyway you can  
Anyway you wanna do it, I'll take it like a man  
Oh please baby please don't leave me in the damn, Mickey"**

Yuki coughed surprised, and Kyo just laughed harder. Uo got up from her seat and walked towards the stage and said something to Shigure. Shigure nodded in agreement.

**"Oh mickey what a pity you don't understand  
You take me by the heart  
When you take me by the hand  
Oh Mickey…**

The music suddenly was cut off. The girls looked around confused, they weren't done singing yet. Another song started up and Uo walked on stage. She smiled at the Y.F.C before starting to sing her own song.

"This is for you, fan club."

**"OK! I'm a cheerleader now"  
"U.G.L.Y.  
You ain't got no alibi you ugly Eh! Hey! You ugly (X4)"**

Her smile widened as she pointed to the number 2 person in the club. Uo looked quite evil at that moment."

**"I saw you walking down the street just the other day  
I didn't see your damage from that far away  
I should have got a clue when the kids started screaming  
You walked up to me with your buck teeth a gleaming  
Your hair was all frizzy and your face was a mess  
I thought it was a sack but it's your favorite dress  
You hurt the trees feelings and the birds all flew  
I don't mean to insult you  
Oh wait! Yes I do."**

The girls stared at Uo in horror, how dare she insult the fan club. Uo, on the other hand, looked like she was having a very good time.

**"Your teeth are yellow, they're covered in mold  
You're only fourteen you look a hundred years old  
When looks were handed out you were last in line  
Your face looks like where the sun don't shine  
Did you fall off a building and land on your head  
Or did a truck run over your face instead  
There ain't no pill cause you ain't ill  
You're ugly"**

"U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly  
U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly."

Uo this time points to the president of the fan club. In the bleachers, Kyo was laughing his head off. Yuki couldn't help but smile, either.

**"What you really need is to wear a mask  
And book that plastic surgeon fast - (Girl)  
You're scary - You're hairy  
I heard about you  
You're the main attraction at the city zoo  
You're so fat and ugly with a belly full of flab  
When you wear a yellow coat people shout out cab!  
(So funny)"**

She pointed to the next member.

**"You got eyes like a pig and your nose is big  
And with hair like that you should be wearing a wig  
Uncle Fester remember him? I never knew that you had a twin  
You can't disguise your googly eyes  
In the Miss Ugly pageant you win first prize  
Yo mama says you ugly - You ugly"**

"U.G.L.Y, You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly  
U.G.L.Y, You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly"

**"Get busy  
Get busy  
Get busy  
Get busy  
Yo mama says your ugly  
Get busy  
Yo mama says your ugly  
Get busy  
Yo mama says your ugly  
Get busy  
Your ugly!"**

**"you, you, you, you  
Now I feel like blondie"**

**"U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly  
U.G.L.Y, You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly"**

Uo was trying not to laugh this as she sang. The President couldn't take it anymore she started to yell back at the insults. ( A/N-U is Uo and P is the president)

**U-Quasimodo  
P-Camel breath  
U-Squarehead  
Everyone else-Ugly!**

P-Chicken legs  
U- Pig face  
P-Chin like bubba  
Everyone else-Ugly!

U-Fish lips  
P-Toad licker  
U-Poindexter  
Everyone else-Ugly!

P-Spaghetti arms  
U-Limp butt  
U-Freak shown -ugly!

The president shut up as Uo continued.

**"U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly"**

"U.G.L.Y - You could make an onion cry"

**"U.G.L.Y -Like an alien chased by the F.B.I"**

"U.G.L.Y  
U.G.L.Y  
You ain't got no alibi, you ugly!"

Everyone cheered as the Yuki Fan Club ran off the stage. Uo smirked as she took her seat.

"That was interesting…Judges what do you think points for the Yuki Fan Club?"

Hatori: 1, Kazuma: 2, Kureno: Bitches! 0

"Can you give zero points? Oh well how about Uo?"

Hatori: 5, Kazuma: 4, Kureno: for shutting those girls up, 8.

"Kureno…You're an idiot. So, the Yuki Fan club gets 3 out of 30 and Uo gets 17 out of thirty, the best score yet!" Shigure said standing on the stage, smiling.

"Who sings next?" Hatori asked, "I need to know if I should get some aspirin."

"Well since Kyo got out of it last time, he can sing next."

"WHAT?"

"Yep I'm going to need some aspirin." Hatori muttered getting up.

* * *

Ok everyone what did you think of this chapter? That's right you heard correctly, Kyo sings next. So review and the chapter will be up sooner. Thanks to the people who reviewed to the last chapter! 


	3. Kyo meet the pipe

Hey Everyone Angel408 here…I locked Kamuisor in a closet with a ticking bomb. Don't worry it wont go off and kill her (hears a boom) Oh that can't be good. Frey finish things up here while I check on Kamuisor. 

Frey: Yes ma'am. Ok everyone angel408 wanted me to tell you that. She had a hard time thinking of a song for Kyo the first song she decided to do didn't work too well after she read the lyrics, so she had to do some serious thinking…which is bad since Angel408 gets brain damage from thinking.

Angel408: Frey I can hear you!

Frey: Hehe anyways, She decided to do a reviewers request of a song and she hopes they're happy with the outcome.

Angel408: Good now on with the show!

* * *

"Ok everyone its Kyo's turn to go," Shigure said into the microphone. Kyo stood next to him, glaring daggers at him. 

"Damn it you don't need a freakin microphone, they can hear you just fine!" Kyo growled.

"You're just jealous. Don't worry Kyo you'll get the mic. in a minute."

"I don't want the mic."

"I think you do, you just don't want to admit it."

"This is so stupid!"

"Just sing," Hatori said from the booth glaring at both of them.

"fine," Kyo stepped up to the mic.

"Wait what are you singing?" Shigure asked.

Kyo smirked, "Just for my favorite person, Uo. I'm singing American Idiot." Uo glared at him from the stands. The music came on and Kyo started to sing.

**"Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
Don't want a nation that under the new media.  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mindf..k America."**

He looked straight at Uo when he sang. 'Teach her to be a bitch to me.' he thought almost laughing out loud.

**"Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
Convincing them to walk you."**

Tohru started to nod her head at the catchy lyrics. Uo elbowed her in the side and she stopped. Uo stood up, fists clenched. Seeing Uo stand up didn't stop Kyo for a second.

**"Well maybe I'm the faggot America.  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.  
Now everybody do the propaganda.  
And sing along in the age of paranoia.**

**Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
Convincing them to walk you."**

Uo walked out of the gym. Did Kyo hurt her feeling that bad? Kyo looked mildly worried but finished the song anyways.

**"Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
One nation controlled by the media.  
Information nation of hysteria.  
It's going out to idiot America.**

**Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
Convincing them to walk you."**

Kyo finished his song smirking. Everyone clapped, it was actually good. Uo hasn't returned yet, though.

"Wow that was semi-good." Shigure said ignoring Kyo's glare, "Judges the scores?"

Hatori: 6, Kazuma: 9, Kureno: He only gave him that score cause its his son…5.

"And that's a total of…um…20 out 30 the best yet I believe."

Kyo nodded and began to walk off stage.

"Oh no you don't." came the voice of Uo, "You're going to pay kitty cat." Kyo turned and looked as Uo began to come after him with the steel pipe.

"SHIT!"

Kyo ran as fast as he could with Uo on this tail. Yuki laughed, 'stupid cat.'

"Um…well since Kyo's done, who goes next?"

"I'll go," came the creepy voice of Hanajima.

Everyone stared at her. "Ok…" was all Shigure could say.

* * *

I am so sorry that this chapter is short but at least I updated. I hope you all liked this chapter and I hope you all review…Yes Hanajima's up next and we already have planned what she's going to do but go ahead and give us suggestions. 


	4. Hanajima Sings?

Hey everyone Angel408.…and Frey here. For anyone who doesn't know Frey is a character from Alice 19th and if you ever read our other story (probably not though) he's in there too. He stalks us 

Frey: I do not

Kaze: You're not even in this story….

Frey: I will be.

Kaze: no you wont

Frey: fine.

Kaze: Ok….Just to let ya know Sora is now recovering from her near death experience with the bomb…hehehe I swear I did not know it was real…Anyways…I actually had no idea what kind of pipe Uo had but apparently its Lead, thanks singinglflautist I had no clue! Another thing Sorry to say but I can make everyone happy, some songs people aren't going to like…personally I hate My humps by Black Eyes Pea's but it worked with the story so I put it in, everyone can have their own opinion but I can make everyone happy sorry…..Now, Frey the disclaimer.

Frey: (sigh) Angel408 and Kamuisor do not own Fruits baskets or the songs used in this Fanfic. They are just borrowing them for the pure enjoyment of this story. They don't own me, either. HAHA!

Kaze: I own Sora…I bought her on E-Bay…long story…Oh for anyone who wants to know these are the songs we used so far...  
My Humps by Black Eye Peas  
Mickey by Lolly (I think)  
U.G.L.Y by Daphne & Celeste (once again I think)  
American Idiot by Green Day  
Dragula by Rob Zombie  
They by Jem

* * *

Everyone watched quietly as Hana got up and walked slowly to the stage. Once on stage she walked over to the mic and looked at Shigure, who was staring at her. 

"What?" She asked quietly.

"Um…Uh…Oh you have to tell me what song you're singing so I can put on the lyrics and the music to it." Shigure stuttered.

"I don't need to lyrics, I know them…There will be on music for this song." She looked at Shigure daring him to comment.

"Ok then, continue…Hehe." Hana waited for him to leave the stage before beginning her song. She wasn't even singing, more speaking in a low scary voice.

**"Dead I am the one, exterminating son  
Slipping through the trees, strangling the breeze  
Dead I am the sky, watching angels cry  
While they slowly turn, conquering the worm"**

Her expression didn't change at all, scaring pretty much everyone with the exception of Tohru and Uo, of course they were use to it.

**"Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula **

Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula"

The Y.F.C girls came back into the gym and slowly made their way down the stairs. Hana paid them no mind though as she continued her beautiful "singing."

**"Dead I am the pool, spreading from the fool  
Weak and want you need, nowhere as you bleed  
Dead I am the rat, feast upon the cat  
Tender is the fur, dying as you purr"**

Kyo jumped up from his seat "What!" While Yuki, on the other hand, looked quite happy about those lyrics. Right as Hana was about to continue the song Y.F.C stepped in.

"Hey! that's not fair, she's not singing!" One said

"Yeah, Hanajima you're cheating!"

"Am I?" She asked with a deadly voice looking at them..

"ye…ye…yeah," One managed to spit out.

"What me to take care of them again?" Uo asked from the bleachers.

"No I have a better idea. Megumi, you can come out now," She said smirking.

"What? Why is he here?" No. 2 asked looking at Megumi who just appeared out of nowhere.

"That's what I'd like to know," Shigure muttered.

"Oh he's been here for awhile now, Megumi would you show these three out?"

Megumi smirked, "of course."

"no no…no need we can leave on our own…uh…bye!" The Y.F.C quickly ran out the doors.

"Um…that was weird do you want to continue, Hana?" Shigure asked.

"Sure but I will sing a different song."

"Ok," Shigure said before adding silently, 'Please say it's a better song.'

**"Who made up all the rules  
We follow them like fools  
Believe them to be true  
Don't care to think them through **

And I'm sorry so sorry  
I'm sorry it's like this  
I'm sorry so sorry  
I'm sorry we do this"

Everyone sighed in relief, at least this song wasn't that evil sounding and Hana was actually singing it, too. Tohru smiled encouragingly, and Uo just sat there, quietly. Kyou was still fuming over the Rat eats the Cat remark.

**"And it's ironic too  
Cause what we tend to do  
Is act on what they say  
And then it is that way **

And I'm sorry so sorry  
I'm sorry it's like this  
I'm sorry so sorry  
I'm sorry we do this

**Who are they  
And where are they  
And how can they possibly know all this  
Who are they  
And where are they  
And how can they possibly know all this"**

Hana's voice was almost questioning as she sang the lyrics. She even had a sad note in her voice. Everyone was listening carefully to the lyrics that rang true.

**"Do you see, what I see  
Why do we live like this  
Is it because it's true  
that ignorance is bliss **

Who are they  
And where are they  
And how do they know all this  
And I'm sorry so sorry  
I'm sorry it's like this

Do you see what I see  
Why do we live like this  
Is it because it's true  
that ignorance is bliss

And who are they  
And where are they  
And how can they know all this  
And I'm sorry so sorry  
I'm sorry we do this"

As Hana finished the song, some people cheered while other just clapped loudly. Shigure walked back on stage as Hanajima walked off.

"Well that I have to say was a pretty good performance." Shigure commented, "Judges?"

Hatori: 7, Kazuma 8, Kureno: I don't want to get zapped, 9.

"You know Kureno, you don't need to add something every time you score someone."

"Yes I do," Was his answer.

"Ok then. That would be 24 out of 30, the best yet!"

"Damn it," Kyo's voice rang through the gym.

"Oh come on Kyo you didn't expect to win, did you." Uo teased.

"Shut up!"

"So who's singing next?" Yuki asked in hope of shutting everyone up.

"I am!" Shigure said.

"I had to ask. Wait, are you allowed to, you're the announcer?"

"Of course I can."

"Whatever you say."

Kureno stood up, "I'm getting some ear plugs."

"That's mean," The dog cried.

"I better get some too," Hatori announced.

"You people are evil."

* * *

OK everyone what did ya think? I already know what Shigure is singing for sure. I've known since the first chapter, we've been planning for this one. Just letting everyone know I've never heard, They by Jem until tonight so I hope it was ok. We still need a song for Momiji, Hatsuharu, and Yuki to sing so give us some ideas! Another thing, Megumi, Isuzu (Rin), Hiro, and Kisa will probably not be singing any songs, so dont ask about them, except for Isuzu(Rin), we're not sure about her yet. 


	5. Dogs suck, Cats smell

I re-did this chapter…after someone pointed out a mistake…god I'm stupid…Sora you didn't catch it either! 

Hey everyone Angel408 here. I absolutely love all the reviews I've been getting! does happy dance That was for Sora, ya know I love ya. LOL. Also I won't forget Tohru, don't worry, we already have a song for her but she's going to sing twice because, well, her first song its…well…not her. Its for pure comedy since she's so naïve. NEwayz…I finally got rid of Frey so we can continue now in peace.

Frey: More like pieces 'cause I'm back

Angel408: I knew it was too good to be true. LEAVE ME ALONE!

Frey: no

Angel408: ok while I take care of Frey enjoy the fic. Come here Frey and meet the pretty sword I have.

* * *

"I get to sing, I get to sing!" Shigure shouted as loud as he possible could.

"I say we pull the plug on the mic just as he about to sing," Kureno announced to the other judges. They nodded in agreement.

"You better not," Shigure said standing right in front of them. His eyes were really scary!

"ok," Kureno actually scared for once.

"Great!" Shigure said getting on the stage and stood in front of the mic.

"What are you going to sing 'Gure?" Ayame asked from the stands.

"Oh shit when did you get here!" Kyo said noticing Ayame sitting next to him for the first time.

"Oh I've been here for awhile now."

"That is just scary." Was Kyo's reply.

Shigure looked at both of them, "Right, anyways I'm going to sing a mix!"

"YAY!" Ayame screamed.

'What idiots,' Everyone else thought besides Tohru who was waiting eagerly for the song.

Shigure smiled as the song came on and he started to sing.

"**Who let the dogs out  
**_woof, woof, woof, woof  
woof, woof, woof, woof  
woof, woof, woof, woof  
woof, woof, woof, woof"_

Everyone in the crowd smacked their head with the hand. What an idiot! This is what they should expect from Shigure, though I would have thought he would sing something more perverted.

**"Who let the dogs out** _woof, woof, woof, woof_  
**Who let the dogs out** _woof, woof, woof, woof_

**When the party was nice, the party was jumpin'** _Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo_  
**And everybody havin' a ball** _Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo_  
**I tell the fellas "…start the name callin'…"**_ Yippie Yi Yo_  
**And the girls report to the call  
The poor dog show down**

Who let the dogs out _woof, woof, woof, woof_  
**Who let the dogs out**_ woof, woof, woof, woof  
_**Who let the dogs out** _woof, woof, woof, woof_  
**Who let the dogs out…."**

Suddenly the music changed beats and the lyrics changed as well. Everyone sat there with their mouths hanging open when the next few verses came on, the worse part, Shigure was singing with it.

**"I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me  
I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And i'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan  
And i'm too sexy for your party Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing"**

Ayame cheered and everyone else tried not to barf. Thankfully he changed back to the dog song and he stopped dancing around like an idiot.

**"I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast  
She really want to skip town  
Get back off me, beast off me  
Get back you flea infested monger**

**I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And i'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that."**

Everyone cheered as the song ended, not because it was good, because it ENDED!

"Well," Shigure said, "What's my score?"

Hatori: 2, Kazuma: 1 ½ , Kureno: MY EARS! ½

"That's all!" Shigure started, "That's 4 out of 30 points. I should get a better score them that, I mean with all the dancing.."

"That's why it's a half otherwise it would be 2, but you killed my eyes!" Kureno pretty much yelled. Hatori got up.

"Where are you going 'Tori?" Shigure asked.

"After that song, I need some good Sake." Was his reply as Hatori walked out the gym.

"I hope he's okay," Tohru said in a worried tone.

"He'll be ok." Uo shrugged, "So we're taking a break?"

"Yep a 15 minute break." Shigure answered walking out of the gym.

"Perfect," Uo announced as she walked on stage, "This for the American idiot song, Kyo."

"What? It was all in goodfun I swear."

"Yeah right."

"Bitch," Kyo muttered.

Uo cleared her throat and smiled wickedly at Kyo. Yuki sat in the stands smirking, he was going to like this.

**"Smelly Cat, Smelly Cat,  
what are they feeding you?  
Smelly Cat, Smelly Cat  
It's not your fault"**

Kyo glared at Uo. Oh she will be so dead when she finishes this song. You could practically see his ears and tail twitching madly.

**"They won't take you to the vet  
You're obviously not their favorite pet  
Smelly Cat, Smelly Cat,  
It's not your fault.**

You may not be a bed of roses  
You're not friend to those with noses  
I'll miss you before we're done  
Or the world will smell as one"

Uo laughed as she sang. Kyo's face was priceless. Though she thinks the prince is laughing so hard he just might die.

**"Smelly Cat, Smelly Cat,  
What are they feeding you?  
Smelly Cat, Smelly Cat  
It's not your fault**

**Smelly Cat, Smelly Cat,  
What are they feeding you?  
Smelly Cat, Smelly Cat  
you're getting fat.**

I think that I'm gonna be sick  
It's your ears, and nose and pick  
part of it, tempt me

All the dogs in the neighborhood  
Are saying this for your own good  
What, you're fat, so you can't run  
No fun, I bet, No fun"

Shigure and the others came in a that moment. All stood there, listen and watching as Uo insulted Kyo.

**Smelly Cat, Smelly Cat,  
It's not your fault,  
Smelly Cat, Smelly Cat,  
It's not your fault,  
Smelly Cat, Smelly Cat,  
It's not your fault.**

We know what was in your food  
They say it might affect your mood

You smell like something dead  
You smell like something dead  
You smell like something dead"

When she finished the song she quickly fled before Kyo could chase after her with something deadly, like a gun or something.

Kureno laughed, "Now that I give a 10."

"Kureno," Shigure started, "shut up."

Kureno just shrugged. Nobody noticed Hiro walking over to Tohru.

"Hey Tohru, I have a song I want you to sing."

"Oh what is it?"

Hiro leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Tohru looked sort of confused but nodded anyways and agreed to sing that song.

Hiro looked at the 'judges', " Tohru wants to sing next."

"Really? What will you sing?" Yuki asked. Hiro stood there smirking in an almost evil way. Now things were getting good.

* * *

I know Shigure's song sucked, but what can I say Sica will be so happy. Please don't get mad about Shigure I might have him sing again. I already have Tohru's song but like I said before she's going to sing twice because Hiro's going to have her sing a no- so-right song.


	6. Take it off

Welcome to chapter 6 OMG I love all the reviews Thank you so much! (Starts crying, Sora comes in and whacks her one)

Angel408: What?

Sora: What a baby.

Angel408: I am not….stop calling me a baby, I'll tell.

Sora: Who are you going to tell?

Angel408:……………………………...Frey?

Sora: (smacks forehead) idiot

Frey: On with the fic!

Sora: Will you get out of here!

Angel408: Ok remember, Tohru is going to sing twice probably since this one is for pure humor…at least its funny for us to read.

* * *

Shigure stood in front of the stage, "Ok everyone Tohru says she's going to sing!"

Everyone cheered besides Hiro who's smirking and Rin who just doesn't care. Yuki looked at Hiro with a worried expression on his face, Hiro was planning something…what did he tell Tohru to sing? (A/N Tohru's too innocent for her age so this is gonna be good)

Shigure took his place on the bleachers. Tohru got up on stage and said into the mic, "I'm going to sing a song Hiro suggested for me, its called Milkshake."

Everyone looked confused they never heard that song before, but Hiro just smirked more evilly, he knew the song. Apparently so did Rin 'cause she was trying not laugh.

Tohru took a breathe and started to sing:

**"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And they're like, it's better than yours  
Damn right it's better than yours  
I could teach you  
But I have to charge  
**  
**My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And they're like, it's better than yours  
Damn right it's better than yours  
I could teach you  
But I have to charge"**

The Sohma's sat there, their mouths hanging open. Uo and Hanajima looked ready to kill someone, namely Hiro. Oh yes he would have a slow and painful death when this song was through.

**"I know you want it  
The thing that makes me  
What the guys go crazy for  
They lose their minds  
The way I whine  
I think it's time**

La,La,La,La,La  
Warm it up  
La,La,La,La,La  
The boys are waiting  
La,la,La,La,La  
Warm it up  
La,La,La,La,La  
The boys are waiting"

Hiro and Rin were laughing their heads off at what Tohru was singing and Tohru, well she looked confused. Shigure was smiling his perverted smile.

**"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And they're like, it's better than yours  
Damn right it's better than yours  
I could teach you but I have to charge**

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And they're like, it's better than yours  
Damn right it's better than yours  
I could teach you but I have to charge"

Shigure stood up and yelled, "Take it off!" Before he was slammed back into this seat by a pissed off Yuki. Uo and Hana glared daggers at Shigure. Shigure smiled innocently.

**"I see you're on it  
You want me to teach thee  
Techniques that freaks these boys  
It can't be bought  
Just know things get caught  
Watch if you're smart**

La,La,La,La,La  
Warm it up  
La,La,La,La,La  
The boys are waiting  


**La,La,La,La,La,  
Warm it up  
La,La,La,La,La  
The boys are waiting"**

Hiro looked kind of bored after the last few verses. He leaned over to Rin and whispered that it would be funnier if she danced to it. Rin laughed but replied that she didn't even know what she was singing let alone how to dance to it. Kisa smacked Hiro lightly to shut him up, she didn't understand the song either.

**"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And they're like, it's better than yours  
Damn right it's better than yours  
I could teach you but I have to charge**

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And they're like, it's better than yours  
Damn right it's better than yours  
I could teach you but I have to charge

Oh, once you get involved  
Everyone will look this way, so  
You must maintain your charm  
same time maintain your halo  
Just get the perfect blend  
Plus what you have within  
Then next his eyes are squint  
Then he's picked up your scent

La,La,La,La,La  
Warm it up  
La,La,La,La,La  
The boys are waiting  
La,La,La,La,La  
Warm it up  
La,La,La,La,La  
The boys are waiting

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And they're like, it's better than yours  
Damn right it's better than yours  
I could teach you but I have to charge

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And they're like, it's better than yours  
Damn right it's better than yours  
I could teach you but I have to charge"

Tohru stopped singing and looked at the crowd, "Did I sing ok?"

Yuki got up and led Tohru off stage, "You sang fine."

"Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

"Don't worry about it Ms. Honda." Yuki said. He smacked Shigure in the head when he heard him mumble something about not taking her shirt off like he asked. What an idiot. Shigure got up and looked at the judges.

"What are the scores?"

Kazuma: 4, Hatori: 5, Kureno: If she took it off, I'd kill you Shigure, 4.

"It would have been better."

"Like hell!"

Hatori took another sip of his Sake, "Shut up."

Shigure pouted but listened to Hatori, "Fine so Tohru got 13 out of 30, who wants to sing next?"

"I DO!" Screamed Kagura coming onto the stage, "I want to sing a song to my lover!"

"I'm not your lover," Kyo screamed back.

"Yes, you are." She stated, looking at him evilly. Kyo looked very afraid.

"So Kagura gets to sing next, this will be interesting." Shigure mumbled.

"I better be getting paid for this," Kureno muttered.

Uo and Hana both got up and walked over to Hiro.

"Hehe I better run, see ya later," Hiro ran out of the gym, both girls close behind him.

* * *

Ok everyone that's the chapter, short I know but what can I say. Sorry about Tohru but it always bugged me about how naïve she is, so I made her even more naïve. (grumbles to self)


	7. One way or anotherRUN KYO!

Angel408: (looks at Sora) your reviewed to the story…WTF? 

Frey: Oh good she's not yelling at me.

Angel408: You're here…why?

Frey: What did we talk about?

Angel408: You mean that stalking-sounding message you left on my answering machine.

Frey: that's the one

Angel408: OH GOD!

Oh sorry it took so long to update my computer is being a bitch and I couldn't get on the internet, which is stupid 'cause it let me on my messengers and crap. (grumbles about stupid computer and internet.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket's or Frey from Alice 19th. I also don't own the songs One way or another, or Slipped Away

The song "slipped away" in this chapter is dedicated to my Grandpa Alfred who recently died. You'll always be in our hearts.©

* * *

Kyo stood up, "I am leaving right now!" 

"You're not going anywhere! You can leave after the song," Kagura hollered from the stage with an evil glare in her eyes.

Kyo sat down grumbling to himself about evil women and topics like that. Uo and Hana came back and took their seats again. Hiro, also came back…well it was more like he was dragged back by a rope that was tied around him…yeah.

"who's singing now?" Uo asked as they sat down.

"Oh, Kagura is," Tohru replied. Uo laughed and looked at Kyo, who was mouthing 'help me.'

Shigure stood up and walked over to Kagura, "Ok everyone Kagura is up next singing…What are you singing Kagura."

"I told you a song for my lover."

"And that would be…"

"Kyo of course."

"No the song, what song would that be?"

"Oh, One way or another."

"Why am I not surprised…" Shigure muttered getting off the stage so Kagura could sing. Kagura walked up to the mic and picked it up. The music sounded through the stereo. She pointed to Kyo

**"One way or another,  
i'm gonna find ya.  
I'm gonna getcha,  
getcha, getcha, getcha.**

**One way or another,  
i'm gonna win ya.  
I'm gonna getcha,  
getcha, getcha, getcha.**

**One way or another,  
i'm gonna see ya.  
I'm gonna meetcha,  
Meetcha, meetcha, meetcha.**

**One day, maybe next week,  
i'm gonna meetcha.  
I'm gonna meetcha,  
i'll meetcha."**

Kagura was smiling sweetly as she looked at Kyo. Kyo, well, he looked like he was about to jump off a bridge. The judges aka Kureno was watching eagerly for Kagura to jump and beat the crap out of him.

**"I will drive past your house,  
and if the lights are all down  
i'll see who's around."**

"That's a scary thought," Shigure said under his breathe.

**"One way or another,  
i'm gonna find ya.  
I'm gonna getcha,  
getcha, getcha, getcha.**

**One way or another,  
i'm gonna win ya.  
I'll getcha,  
i'll getcha.**

**One way or another,  
i'm gonna see ya.  
I'm gonna meetcha,  
meetcha, meetcha, meetcha.**

**One day,  
maybe next week,  
i'm gonna meetcha.  
I'll meetcha, ah."**

"She's a scary person, isn't she?" Uo asked quietly. Kyo looked at her, "You have no idea how creepy."

**And if the lights are all out,  
i'll follow your bus downtown,  
see who's hangin' out.**

"Damn it what is she a stalker?" Kyo complained quietly. He turned to noticed everyone nodding, answering is 'questions'.

**"One way or another  
i'm gonna lose ya.  
I'm gonna give you the slip.**

**A slip of the lip, or another,  
I'm gonna lose ya.  
I'm gonna trick ya,  
i'll trick ya.**

**One way or another  
i'm gonna lose ya.  
I'm gonna trick ya,  
trick ya, trick ya, trick ya.**

**One way or another,  
i'm gonna lose ya.  
I'm gonna give you the slip.**

Kagura stayed smiling as she gazed "sweetly" at Kyo.

"That's the scariest face I've ever seen." Yuki muttered.

"**I'll walk down the mall,  
stand over by the wall,  
where i can see it all,  
find out who ya call.**

**Lead you to the supermarket,  
check out some specials and rat food.  
Get lost in the crowd.**

**One way or another,  
i'm gonna getcha.  
I'll getcha.**

**I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha.  
Where i can see it all,  
find out who ya call."**

"She's a stalker I swear!" Kyo yelled when the song was over.

"Kyo….WHY WONT YOU LOVE ME!" Kagura screamed as she chased Kyo out of the gym before giving him a horrible beating.

"Umm…So…what's the scare I mean score." Shigure asked the judges.

Hatori: 5, Kazuma: 4, Kureno: 8, I don't want to get beaten up.

"Kureno you wuss." Shigure muttered, "Ok that's 17 out of 30."

"Um…Shigure," Tohru said quietly, "I was wondering if I could sing again since Hiro tricked me."

"Why sure you can Tohru….Everyone our little flower is going to sing again." Everyone sat quietly. Kyo dragged himself back into the gym with Kagura clinging to him, "What are you going to sing?"

"Oh it's a song for my mom." Everyone became really quiet.

"Ok…."

"Its called slipped away." Tohru said before taking the mic. The music came on quietly.

**"Na na,  
na na na na na**

**Miss you,  
I miss you so bad  
I don't forget you,  
oh it's so sad.**

**hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly"**

Everyone was speechless by the sad song.

**"The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found  
It won't be the same,  
Oh**

**Na na,  
na na na na na**

**I didn't get around to kiss you,  
goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again,  
I know that I can't,**

**I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly**

**The day, you, slipped away  
Was the day I found  
it won't be the same,  
ooh**

**I've had my wake up  
Won't you wake up.  
I keep asking why.  
I can't take it  
It wasn't fake.  
It happened you passed by.**

**Now your gone  
now your gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you're gone  
now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere you're not coming back**

**The day, you, slipped away  
Was the day I found  
it won't be the same,**

**No, the day you slipped away  
Was the day I found  
it won't be the same**

**Na na,  
na na na na na  
****I miss you**"

Tohru looked up to notice a few people were crying, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make people cry."

"No no its ok Tohru, that was just beautiful that's all." Shigure reassured, "Judges?"

Kazuma: 8, Hatori: 7, Kureno: 9 I cant believe you made me cry!

"Ok that would be…24 out of 30 points. Very good. Who wants to sing next!"

"I will 'Gure," Ayame announced running onto the stage.

"Somebody kill him, quick." Yuki said from the bleachers.  
"Ok come on little brother, you'll love my song."

"Like hell."

"umm…Ok So Ayame is next." Shigure announced.

* * *

Yay a chapter! Yippy Skippy. Sorry I'm hyper. Please keep reviewing! 


	8. You're a guy right?

Ok I had some major troubles finding these lyrics…Sad, ain't I? NEways I finally found the lyrics and I wrote this beautiful chapter… 

Frey: beautiful my….

Angel408: Do not finish that sentence….Oh and I'm not sure that the lyrics are 100 right by whatever, live with them!

Disclaimer: Fruits baskets does not belong to us neither does the song. The idea for this fic is ours, Do not plagiarize. Get your own Ideas! LOL

* * *

"I get to sing, I get to sing," Ayame announced in a sing-song voice.

"There was your song, you're done, go away," Kyo Shouted.

"Silly Kyo-Kyo that's not even close to my song," Ayame stated flicking his long white hair over his shoulder.

"I don't want to know what you're singing," Yuki muttered.

"Oh come on now dear brother….Hey, Why don't you sing with me? It could be a bonding session between brothers!"

"Why don't you just go home," Yuki replied announced.

"Why? I'm having fun! 'Gure, you're having fun aren't you?"

"Of course Aya, I always have fun with you," Shigure answered.

"I'm not going to think to deeply on that meaning," Hiro muttered, with a shudder. Rin looked at him and rolled her eyes. She was surrounded by freaks!

"Just get on with it," Hatori said from his spot on the judges table. He was obviously getting drunker by the passing of each song.

Ayame smiled, "See Hatori wants me to sing."

"No, Hatori wants to get it over with." Yuki muttered.

"Ok lets this on with. OK Aya what song are you singing?" Shigure asked.

"You'll see…."

"Fine, here's Aya everybody."

"Get ready to plug your ears." Kyo advised.

Ayame stepped forward. He let his long hair run straight down his back instead of twisted. He was wearing his tradition clothes and he was smiling like a psycho maniac.

"Wait," everyone let out a sigh and frowned, "Shigure come here for a minutes."

Shigure walked over and Ayame whispered something in his ear. Shigure nodded and Ayame returned to the mic, "Ok I'm ready now."

The music came on and Ayame started to sing….

**"I feel pretty  
Oh so pretty  
I feel pretty and witty and gay!  
And I pity  
Any girl who isn't me today."**

Shigure: **Lalalalalalalala**

Yuki smacked his forehead with his hand. Only an idiot would sing this song, wait, his brother is an idiot so it really doesn't matter. Why in God's name was Shigure singing with him.

**"I feel charming  
Oh so charming  
It's alarming how charming I feel  
And so pretty  
that I hardly can believe I'm real"**

Shigure: **lalalalalalala**

Ayame started to sway with the music. He was doing a pretty good dance along with the song. He was smiling as he continued to sing.

**"See the pretty girl in the mirror there?"**

Shigure: **What mirror, Where?"**

**"Who can that attractive girl be?"**

Shigure: **which one where?**

**"Such a pretty face  
Such a pretty dress  
Such a pretty smile  
Such a pretty me"**

Oh yeah, He really loved himself. 'What a freak?' Kyo thought, not wanting to listen to this song anymore. Well his cloths kind of looked likea dress so...yeah.

**"I feel stunning  
And entrancing  
Feel like running  
And dancing for joy  
For I'm loved  
By a pretty wonderful boy"**

Hiro groaned, the pretty boy comment was just scary! Rin sat next to him giggling slightly. Oh well, at least she thought it was funny. He just thought it was wrong.

**"See the pretty girl in the mirror there?"**

Shigure: **What Mirror Where?**

**"Who can that attractive girl be?"**

Shigure: **which one where?**

**"Such a pretty face  
Such a pretty dress  
Such a pretty smile  
Such a pretty me**

I feel stunning  
And entrancing  
Feel like running  
And dancing for joy  
For I'm loved  
By a pretty wonderful boy"

Ayame and Shigure bowed when the song was done.

"See Yuki, wasn't that song just lovely!" Ayame asked after he was done singing.

"Are you leaving now?"

"Of course not! What's my score?"

"Hey that's my line…Judges the score?" Shigure asked.

Kazuma: 7, Hatori: 8, Kureno: You know you're a guy right? 6.

"Kureno that wasn't nice." Shigure stated. Kureno just shrugged and laughed, "Anyways, You got 21 out of 30. I personally thought I did a good job on my part."

"If I could I would have given you negative numbers," Kureno announced.

"That's mean!"

"No what's mean is that I had to sit through that performance!" Kyo shouted annoyed.

"What do you think, Yuki?" Aya asked.

"I think you should leave."

"You're so mean. OH I have a great idea, you should sing next."

"What?" Yuki looked mortified.

"Well you haven't sung yet, Yuki, it should be your turn." Shigure agreed.

"But-"

"Just sing damn it!" Hatori barked from his spot.

Yuki let out a sigh, "Fine."

"YAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAY!" Ayame screamed

* * *

Yep, you heard it right, Yuki's next. We have a good song for him or at least we think we do…(looks at Sora)

Sora: Yeah

Frey: Psycho's

Sora: What was that

Frey: nothing…

Sora: That's what I thought!

Angel408: Scary freaks...Yeah i know this chapter is shorter and less words, I'm sorry

Frey: No you aren't

Angel408: FREY! LEAVE!


	9. elevendysix

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. I'd also like to thank MistikMoonstar, and Ms. Kyou Sohma XD , they suggested this song. I didn't even consider this song until some people brought it up then I was like hey that works! LOL. I think they're the only two that suggested it, I'm sorry if you did and I did not mention you… 

Frey: She's stupid

Angel408: can't argue

* * *

"Yuki's gonna sing, Yuki's gonna sing!" Ayame yelled over and over again. 

"Just shut up damn it!" Kyo screamed back, with an annoyed voice. 'What an idiot!'

Yuki just stood there on stage with his hand over his face. Him and Ayame…weren't related. They just couldn't be, it was impossible!

"Ayame settle down, Yuki's going to sing now." Shigure announced successfully getting Ayame to sit his ass down on the bench, "Ok Yuki what song are you going to sing for us today."

"Welcome to my life." Yuki announced. He was interrupted by Ayame.

"Its it a song about me!"

"No!" Yuki growled before grabbing the mic and letting the music wash over him.

**"Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you**

**Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming**

**No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me."**

Yuki was thinking about all the times Akito abused him and nobody helped him. When Ayame left him as a young child to fend for himself. Even how him and Kyo always fought.

**"To be hurt**  
**To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
With no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life"**

He always wanted to be someone else. Hell, he was even jealous of Kyo. He could show him true self and people accepted him, Yuki couldn't do that. Even Ayame could show when he admired qualities of others, though Ayame was still annoying to have around.

**"Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over**

**Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding**

**No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me"**

All the times his life felt like shit though people always thinks he okay, he really isn't.

**"To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
With no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life"**

When he transformed in front of all those kids, none of them accepted him, they had to have their memories wiped. Unlike everyone else, he never had a brother he could depend on, he was always sick and stayed away from his parents. He was always stuck by Akito! The bastards who's lies you had to believe since he was the head of the family. He pretty much screamed the next part. Everyone listened in awe.

**"No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like  
what it's like...**

**To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
With no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like,  
what it's like**

**To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
With no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like,  
what it's like"  
**  
Everyone was stunned by Yuki's performance nobody knew he really truly felt like that. Tohru knew a little bit about it but not much. Yuki was hurting yet nobody ever knew to what extent

**"Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life"**

"That was stunning, Yuki," Shigure announced after the music ended. Yuki bowed slightly and took his seat, "What did you think judges?"

Kazuma: 8, Hatori: elevendy six….Kureno: I think Hatori's drunk…9"

"Well we'll just say Hatori said 10 so that's 27 out of 30. Good job, Yuki!" Shigure shouted.

"I'm so proud of my little brother," Ayame said to some random person sitting next to him.

"I don't care." She answered.

"Wait," He looks at her, "Jayna, why are you here, you're the author."

"I wanted to watch…."

Awkward silence.

"(O.o) O….k…anyways who wants so sing next?"

"We will," Haru announced.

"We?" Shigure questioned.

"Yes, Me and Haru will sing together," Rin announced, standing up as well.

"Well I wanted to sing!" Momiji whined.

"FIGHT FIGHT!" Kureno yelled.

"That's going to get interesting." Shigure muttered looking at them.

* * *

Who's gonna sing first, Haru and Rin or Momiji. You tell me k? Till next time. 

One's a country song and the other's well an odd little song. I might do both in one chapter depending how long one of them is…I'm not gonna ruin it by saying what they're singing.


	10. Momiji drives ppl insane

Thanks for all the reviews especially Hearts Door for the idea of this song! 

Frey: Freak

Angel408: Frey leave!

Frey: No I'm going to sing soon

Angel408: NO you ain't!

* * *

Momiji gave Haru and Rin the puppy (bunny?) eyes, "Please can I go first…_please!_"

Haru glared at Momiji, "….Fine…"

"yay!"

Shigure stood up, "Well apparently Momiji will sing first. What are you going to sing Momiji?"

"Um...it's a secret.."

"Who the hell cares? We're going to find out in a minute anyways so why don't you just tell us!" Kyo shouted from his spot.

"Waaa….Kyo's Yelling at me!"

"Shut up!"

Shigure frowned, "Uh…Momiji maybe you should just sing your song."

"OK! Everyone ready!" Momiji shouted as the song came on.

**"Little Bunny Foo Foo,  
Hopping through the forest  
Scooping up the field mice  
And boppin' 'em on the head"**

"Why does it have to be this damn song!" Kyo shouted to nobody in particular.

**"Down came the good fairy and she said**

Little Bunny Foo Foo,  
I don't want to see you  
Scooping up the field mice  
And boppin' 'em on the head.  
I'll give you three chances,  
And if you don't behave  
I'll turn you into a goon!"

"he's going to repeat himself isn't he?" Kureno asked Hatori who was sitting next to him.

"Yep."

Momiji ignored them. He was having fun. He started to dance around by jumping up and down like a rabbit.

**"The next day:**

Little Bunny Foo Foo,  
Hopping through the forest  
Scooping up the field mice  
And boppin' 'em on the head"

Rin started to smack her head against the concrete wall behind her…This was annoying. The song just repeats itself over and over again!

**"Down came the good fairy and she said**

Little Bunny Foo Foo,  
I don't want to see you  
Scooping up the field mice  
And boppin' 'em on the head.  
I'll give you two more chances,  
And if you don't behave  
I'll turn you into a goon!"

Uo leaned over to Hana, "Personally I think he's having fun driving everyone insane."

Hana nodded, "I agree."

Momiji started to laugh, Yep he was driving everyone mad.

**"The next day:**

Little Bunny Foo Foo,  
Hopping through the forest  
Scooping up the field mice  
And boppin' 'em on the head

Down came the good fairy and she said

"Little Bunny Foo Foo,  
I don't want to see you  
Scooping up the field mice  
And boppin' 'em on the head.  
I'll give you one more chance,  
And if you don't behave  
I'll turn you into a goon!"

Kyo stood up, "For god sakes just turn him into a freakin goon already!"

"Settle down you stupid cat," Yuki shot back.

**"The next day:**

Little Bunny Foo Foo,  
Hopping through the forest  
Scooping up the field mice  
And boppin' 'em on the head

Down came the good fairy and she said

"Little Bunny Foo Foo,  
I don't want to see you  
Scooping up the field mice  
And boppin' 'em on the head.  
I gave you three chances  
And you didn't behave  
Now you're a goon! POOF!"

Momiji smiled as the song ended.

"That was very uh nice…" Shigure started.

"I'm not done yet," Momiji stated, "I have to tell you the moral of the story…HARE TODAY, GOON TOMORROW."

"That was pointless…" Haru muttered.

"Are you sure you guys are the same age," Rin asked him. Haru shrugged.

"Are you done now?" Shigure asked. Momiji nodded, "OK then what's the score judges?"

Kazuma: 4, Hatori: 5, Kureno: Its repeating ITS REPEATING! 4...

"O..K…Kureno get a life…So that's 13 out of 30."

Hana sat in her spot bored. She looked over, "Jayna, why are you still here?"

"I like music."

"Who is that with you?"

"This is my stalker friend, Sica."

"Why is she chained to the seat?"

"So she doesn't rape Shigure."

Shigure: O.O;;

Jayna: Yep.

Shigure quickly moved away from them, "Ok then...so Haru and Rin will sing next."

Sica smiled from her seat, "Don't change the subject...You can run forever."

Jayna shook her head, "Awkward!"

* * *

Yep Yep next will be Rin and Haru Sorry I'm too lazy to put them in the same chapter. 


	11. The past

Oh the ending of the last chapter was for my amusement sorry, don't ask. Newayz I'm going to do my usual, I'll name all the songs and who sings them just incase someone wants to know. 

Chapter 1: 'My humps' by Black Eye Peas  
Chapter 2: 'Mickey' by Lolly and 'U.G.L.Y' by Daphne & Celeste  
Chapter 3: 'American Idiot' by Green Day  
Chapter 4: 'Dragula' by Rob Zombie and 'They' by Jem  
Chapter 5: 'Who let the dogs out' by Baha men, 'I'm too sexy for my shirt' by MC Hammer, and 'Smelly Cat' by Phoebe  
Chapter 6: 'Milkshakes' by Keli  
Chapter 7: 'One way or another' by Blondie and 'Slipped Away' by Avril Lavigne  
Chapter 8: 'I feel pretty' by Marni Nixon?  
Chapter 9: 'Welcome to my life' by Simple Plan  
Chapter 10: 'Little bunny foo foo' by I have no clue!

Oh and just for some people who don't know Kureno is in the manga version only, he's the rooster of the zodiac…I've never read the Manga so I don't know his personality that well but I know its nothing like how I have it….He's like Akito's right hand man.

* * *

"Can we sing now?" Rin asked annoyed.

"Huh? Of course…Everyone Shut up, Haru and Rin are going to sing now." Shigure announced. Everyone turned and looked at him. Scary.

"Great, wake me up when its over," Kyo muttered putting his head down.

"Will you shut up?" Haru yelled starting to turn black. Ok now it was time to stop.

"……..so what are you singing?" Shigure asked.

"We're singing two songs one about before we went out, when I broke up with Yuichi and one after me and Haru broke up." (A/N I made a chunk up sorry.)

"Ok then. Sing away."

"Haru you sing first," Rin commanded. Haru nodded and stepped forward. The music came on and he nodded his head along with it. He shouted the first line before singing normal.

"Hold on little girl  
Show me what he's done to you  
Stand up little girl  
A broken heart can't be that bad  
When it's through, it's through  
Fate will twist the both of you  
So come on baby come on over  
Let me be the one to show you"

Everyone looked surprised. Haru was singing with a ton of passion, they were his emotions he was singing. Kyo still looked like he was sleeping. Tohru's eyes were shimmering with tears.

"I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you"

Haru nodded his head with the music again. He shouted the first line again. Rin stood behind him, she looked almost sad. Shigure and Ayame rolled their heads from side to side along with the music. It looked ridiculous, but then again it was Shigure and Ayame so it was normal.

"Build up your confidence  
So you can be on top for once  
wake up who cares about  
Little boys that talk too much  
I've seen it all go down  
Your game of love was all rained out  
So come on baby, come on over  
Let me be the one to hold you"

Haru turned his head away from the crowd. He closed his eyes and he seemed to be reminiscing about something or another.

"I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you

Why be alone when we can be together baby  
You can make my life worthwhile  
And I can make you start to smile"

Haru smiled at that part. He looked happy yet sad at the same time. His eyes held deep sadness.

"When it's through, it's through  
Fate will twist the both of you  
So come on baby come on over  
Let me be the one to show you

I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you."

Haru ended his song.

Ayame jumped up, "I never knew such a young man could have such passionate feelings. It's beautiful!"

"You're crazy!" Kyo yelled.

"I wish you would just leave Ayame," Yuki muttered from his seat, eyes closed, shaking his head sadly.

Shigure looked around, "Ok that was really great now Rin, you can sing."

"Ok Haru going to help me a little though."

Rin smiled sadly at Haru before turning to the mic. Haru also looked sad, it was Akito's fault they broke up, but that was the past. Slow music came on, Rin turned to Haru as she sang.

R: **"You never looked so good  
****as you did last night,  
underneath the city lights,  
there walking with your friend,  
laughing at the moon.  
I swear you looked right through me.  
But I'm still living with your goodbye,  
and you're just going on with your life."**

Rin's voice was surprising beautiful. Everyone snapped to attention as she sang. Well everyone besides Kyo and Hiro who looked asleep.

R & H: **"How can you just walk on by  
without one tear in your eye?  
Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me?  
Maybe that's just your way  
of dealing with the pain,  
forgetting everything  
********between our rise and fall  
like we never loved at all."**

They sang beautifully together. It was really something to hear.

R: **"You, I hear, you're doing fine.  
Seems like you're doing well  
as far as I can tell.  
Time is leaving us behind,"**

H: **"time – leaving us behind"**

R: **"another week has passed  
and still I haven't laughed yet.  
So tell me, what your secret is…"**

H: **"I wanna know, I wanna know, I wanna know"**

R: **"…to letting go, letting go like you did,"**

R & H: **"like you did"**

"How can you just walk on by  
without one tear in your eye?  
Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me?  
Maybe that's just your way  
of dealing with the pain,  
forgetting everything  
between our rise and fall  
like we never loved at all."

Tohru was crying by then. Even the judges were crying well except Kureno who looked bored. Hatori was crying but he was also pretty drunk so yeah. Rin walked up to Haru.

R: **"Did you forget the magic?  
Did you forget the passion?  
Oh, and did you ever miss me,  
and long to kiss me**?  
**Oh baby, baby."  
**

R & H: **"Maybe that's just your way  
of dealing with the pain,  
forgetting everything  
between our rise and fall  
like we never loved at all."**

"That was beautiful! Nothing like unrequited love." Ayame said as he clapped.

"I don't think its unrequited." Yuki muttered. Ayame ignored him.

"Judges, what did you think of the two songs? Haru first then Rin."

For Haru: Kazuma: 8, Hatori: 8 ¾, Kureno: 7 Ya big baby.

"What's the comment for?" Shigure asked as Kureno just shrugs. Freak.

For Rin: Kazuma: 9, Hatori: 9 9/10, Kureno: 9 Its called therapy.

"Hatori, is the 9/10 really necessary." Shigure asked as Hatori nodded, "Fine, Haru got 23 ¾ out of 30, and Rin got 27 9/10 out of 30. You're stupid Hatori, especially as a drunk."

Uo looked at Jayna, "Why aren't you gone yet?"

"Who am I, Ayame."

"Wait, why is there three of you now," Hiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh? Oh its Sora, she's another friend."

"Let me guess she likes music too?"

"Umm...Sure why not."

Shigure looked at the Author and her friends, "I don't want to know. So…Who wants to sing next?"

"I will," Came a quiet voice from the back. Everyone turned to see Kisa standing up, they were amazed.

"Ok then, you can sing next Kisa."

"YAY!"

"Ayame go home!" Yuki yelled.

Jayna frowned, "I wanted I sing," she said quietly.

Everyone: O.o;;

* * *

Sorry if the chapter was a little confusing. I'm just a confusing person. Yes I know its weird having me and my friends there…get over it.

Frey: You're a bitch…

Angel408: Damn I thought I got rid of you.

Frey: I told you, you can't get rid of me.

Angel408: sadly. Newayz please review

Frey: Yeah she's lonely….

Angel408: FREY!


	12. Are we done yet?

Look I'm alive! I've never left the story completely I guess I'll update when I can its getting really busy. 

Frey: Liar!

Angel408: Why wont you die

Frey: well considering I'm just a part of your imagination…

Angel408: then why can't I just imagine you away

Frey: 'cause you love me too much

Angel408: I don't love you…I want you died.

Frey: that's not nice

Angel408: neither are you…

Kamuisor: just do the chapter!

Angel408: Fine…you got lucky Frey!

Disclaimer I don't know Fruits baskets, Frey, or the songs.

* * *

Kisa made her way towards the stage.

"Its so wonderful that you're singing Kisa!" Shigure shouted.

"She's right next to you stop freakin yelling," Kyo growled.

"Shut up you stupid cat" Yuki stated.

"Make me…and why does this just keep going on and on seriously have somebody win and end it!"

"Stop complaining." Uo yelled

"Yes," Hana said in a deadpan voice, "stop."

Kyo moved away from her…

"Ok anyways, you can sing now kisa…and what are you singing?"

"it's a short song called uninvited. it's a pretty song." Kisa whispered.

"Ok sing."

Kisa took a step forward and grabbed the mic. The song began to play and Kisa began to sing quietly.

"Like anyone would be I am flattered by your fascination with me Like any hot blooded woman I have simply wanted an object to crave"

"I think she's talking about you, Hiro." Ayame whispered to him.

"Why are you here. I thought you were by Kyo."

"I was but now I'm bugging you, isn't that great."

"Shot me."

"But you, you're not allowed You're uninvited An unfortunate slight"

"oh tough luck, Hiro I think she hates you." Ayame muttered.

"go away."

Kisa continued to sing, oblivious of their interruption.

"Must be strangely exciting To watch the stoic squirm Must be somewhat heartening To watch shepard meet shepard"

But you, you're not allowed You're uninvited An unfortunate slight

"Why wont it end!" Kyo moaned in pain.

"Shh…I like this song." Ayame said.

"What the hell you were just up there."

"I was?"

"Holy shit"  
"Like any uncharted territory I must seem greatly intriguing You speak of my love like You have experienced love like mine before But this is not allowed You're uninvited An unfortunate slight I don't think you unworthy I need a moment to deliberate"

The beautiful song had ended. 'Thank god!' thought Kyo, 'oh well at least it wasn't a Shigure singing again.

"I'm sorry it was so short." Kisa said quietly.

"Its fine Kisa, it's a beautiful song." Shigure announced.

Kisa walked off stage and over to Hiro to sit down. Shigure turned to the judges, "Scores?"

Kazuma: 7, Hatori: ohh it's a bunny, Kureno: I can't think of anything to comment after Hatori 6.

"Hatori we need a number." Shigure said to the drunken doctor.

"number 2"

"What?"

"Number 2 is smelly."

"Ok we'll just say 7, god what a loser." Shigure said, "Kisa you get 20 out of 30, very good. Who wants to sing next?"

"You mean we're not done yet?" Kyo almost cried.

"Nope, not even close.

"Ohhhh you bitch."

"I'm a male dog not a female thank you!"

"Kisa wants me to sing so I will." Hiro said coming down the steps.

"Ok Hiro sings."

* * *

Like I said sorry for not updating…and I wont update again until I get a song for Hiro…I have no idea what to have him sing…maybe something funny. Leave a review with a suggestion please it will be much appreciated. 


	13. When the author says no it means no

Frey: And….we're back! 

Angel408: we are? Damn it I thought I killed this thing.

Frey: you can never kill me

Angel408: that I realized….

Frey: Maybe you should apologize for the long wait.

Angel408: Maybe you should shut up! awkward silence Ok sorry for taking so long I lost interest and recently got it back. I will complete this story even if it kills me…

Sora: pulls out gun

Angel408: ok that was a figure of speech…

Frey: kill her kill her!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket or the song Far Away by Nickelback

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can't we just be done!" Kyo whined from the stands. He didn't want to sit here anymore. The singing kept getting worse and worse…

"We shall never be done!" Shigure yelled happily, apparently enjoying himself on stage. Hiro shook his head as he made his way to the stage.

"Maybe we should make him sing some horrible song," Hana said to Uo. Uo smiled evilly. Too bad they thought of that plan a little to late otherwise it would've been good.

Hiro walked up on stage and stood in front of Shigure.

"What song are you going to sing?" Shigure asked, jumping around. Instead of getting tired he was just getting more and more hyper.

"Far away." He stated, not bothering to say the artist.

"Fine be that way!" Shigure stuck his tongue out.

"What are you, three?" Kyo yelled from above.

"Shut up you stupid cat." Yuki hissed back, "If you don't shut up we will never be done!"

"Make me you damn rat."

"SHUT UP! I WANT TO HEAR THE STUPID SONG!" A drunk Hatori yelled from the judges area. The other to judges looked quite scared.

"I'm kind of surprised he's still sitting on the chair." Kureno muttered. Kazuma agreed.

"Can I sing now?" Hiro asked in a bored tone. Shigure nodded enthusiastically.

The music began to play. It was guitars. Hiro nodded along with the song before he softly began to sing.

**"This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know"**

He, surprisingly had a good voice. "Here I thought it was going to be a sheep song…" Kyo muttered, thinking of Momiji's bunny song. He shuddered at the thought. It still haunted him. Hiro just continued to sing.

**"That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore"**

He looked up at Kisa and smiled lightly. Kisa blushed but continued to look at him. Tohru awed and Rin, once again looked bored.

**"On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand**

"I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know"

He held his hand up towards Kisa as he continued to sing.

**"That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**

"So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know"

Ayame looked like he was going to cry…he was such a sap. Shigure was dancing to a beat that obviously wasn't part of this song. Everyone ignored him though.

**"I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing**

**"'Cause I'm not leaving…you anymore  
Believing…  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving…you anymore  
Believing…  
Hold on to me and, never let me go"**

Hiro walked off stage and took his seat next to Kisa once again. Everyone clapped.

"That was beautiful, Hiro. Look you made Aya cry." Shigure announced.

"The passion!" Ayame screamed. Everyone had a sweat drop on the back their head.

"We're not related, we're not related. There was an mix up at the hospital, we are not related!" Yuki muttered repetitively. Shigure raised an eyebrow.

"And I'm insane?" He wondered. Shaking his head he looked at the judges, "The scores please?"

Kazuma: 8, Hatori: …..falls off chair Kureno: Umm….I think he's finally drunk enough….7.

Shigure approached the area where Hatori laid. He began to poke him in boredom.

"Come on 'Tori. We need a score…" Shigure mumbled. Uo appeared with a bucket of cold water, "Thank you."

He drenched Hatori in it, successfully waking him. Hatori snapped away yelling, "5"

"Ok…apparently Hatori gives you a five." Shigure said, " That's 20 out of 30. Nice job."

"I think everyone has sung now…" Kyo yelled, "Please tell me everyone has sung."

"Nope," Jayna said, sitting next to Sica. She held something in her hand.

"Umm….wasn't there another one of you?" Momiji asked curiously. Jayna held up what was in her hand showing them a bloody knife.

"I got bored." Jayna stated. Everyone, besides Sica, scooted away from her. Sica was still tied to the bench.

"Ok apparently we have a murderer in the building." Kazuma said, glancing around.

"So…are you done or not?" Kyo asked annoyed.

"I said no." Jayna glared at Kyo, holding up the bloody knife. Kyo inched away further.

"Who still has to sing?"

"Sica and me. Then we shall have a group singing. I've asked Akito to stop by but I don't know if he will." She said her voice dead sounding, "We still have 2 more chapters."

"oh god." Kyo moaned.

"Do you have to sing?" Shigure asked.

"Did I have to kill Sora?"

"no?"

"Yes I did."

"Oh…"

"Damn it!" Kyo screamed going insane.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I honestly don't know if I'm going to have Jayna and Sica sing…before I was going to but I don't remember what so I might not. Sorry for the long wait and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Frey: I hope you get flamed.

Angel408: I hope you start on fire!

Frey: Did you have to kill Sora?

Angel408: You tell me?

Frey: I'm quiet.


	14. Shigure is a bad Tarzan and Akito comes

Ok let me explain real quick….I could not and I mean NOT think of a song for Akito so I went on you tube and omg I have to have him sing this song, that's all that's to it. As for Shigure and Ayame…I got bored and the song amused me wayyyy to much. Just go to you and type in Tarzan and Jane for the song its soooo awesome!

* * *

"Guess what Akito's here!" Sora yelled over the Sohmas. They all stared at her confused.

"I thought Jayna killed you? Or at least she said she did." Shigure announced staring at her like she was a ghost.

"I went to the bathroom." Sora looked just as confused. They both stared at Jayna.

"Did I say kill?" Jayna asked innocently.

"YES!" all the Sohma's screamed at her.

"Hey, hey don't scream at the author! When you do that bad things happen, ok?" Everyone grew quiet. Sora took her place next to Jayna once again.

After a few seconds Ayame spoke up, "So…where did that bloody knife come from?" Everyone smacked their foreheads.

"I finally got Frey."

"I'm just not going to ask." He backed away from the girls.

"I don't remember allowing all this." A chilling voice came from the back of the room. Everyone turned slowly to see Akito make his way down the aisle, "Especially since I wasn't invited."

"You can sing now if you want to." Shigure said, hoping not to anger their so called 'god.'

"I believe I will." Akito smiled in a sickening way as he stood up on the stage. Nobody spoke as a heavy metal beat filled the room. Akito started to scream into the mic.

**"Eternal the kiss I breath  
Siphon your blood to me  
Feel my wounds of your god  
Forever rape mortality  
I smell of death  
I reek of hate  
I will live forever  
Lost child pay the dead  
Bleeding screams of silence  
In my veins your eternity"**

**"I'll kill you and your dreams tonight  
Begin new life  
Bleed your death upon me  
Let your bloodline feed my youth"**

Everyone looked a little scared at that image. It was really creepy to hear Akito sing such a song to them.

"I am horrified." Jayna muttered.

"You!" Kyo yelled, "You're the one writing this."

Jayna looked down to see a keyboard in front of her and her hands moving furiously, "Well I'll be damn. Kyo you better shut up before I make you say pink kitty."

"Why would I say I love pink kitties, they're so pretty and lovely. DAMN IT YOU SUCK!" Kyo screamed.

Yuki shook his head, "If you shut up stupid cat she cant do that." Kyo glared but otherwise shut up. Akito's song continued with everyone shuddering.

**"First breath born come alive learn to kill  
Bloodfest awaits to feed your hunger  
Dark side has no rival test your faith in blood  
Night hides the hunting packs a feeding frenzy"**

**"I'll kill you and your dreams tonight  
Begin new life  
Bleed your death upon me  
Let your bloodline feed my youth"**

Akito looked very pleased with himself as he looked at the crowd. Though is family already knew he was a little sick in the head, and we use the word a little very loosely but still this song was ridicules.

**"I am the first not the last  
Condemned by a single kiss  
Betrayed eternally I'll rip inside your soul  
Contaminating the world  
Defying god and son  
Black heart that brings your death  
Living in infamy**

"Drink the flesh of life itself  
Prepare to reign a thousand years

"I'll kill you and your dreams tonight  
Begin new life  
Bleed your death upon me  
Let your bloodline feed my youth"

Akito screamed the last part of the lyrics and Shigure stood behind him with a bat ready to knock him out as soon as he was done.

**"Blame god chosen children  
As you die I'm immortal  
Faithless no religion  
Stalking prey is my confession  
Captive blood enslavement  
Pain and hunger drives your madness  
Drink flesh life itself  
Prepare to reign a thousand years."**

Before Shigure could do anything, Akito passed out. Apparently his illness took a toll on his body.

"Um, I think we should have a doctor look at him." Shigure mumbled, glancing over a Hatori.

"I give him a three for effort." Hatori exclaimed, happily.

"…Or not…" He just dragged him off stage and to the side.

"Judges the score." He asked when he came back to the center of the stage.

Kazuma: 2 Hatori: 4 I have to throw up now and Kureno: I'm going to have nightmares now 1.

"Ok so 5 out of 30, great….Hatori please don't throw up in the gym I need my deposit back."

"So we're done now right? Right?" Kyo asked, hopefully.

"Why do you always ask." Yuki growled, shaking his head.

"Because I want out of this hell hole!"

"No," Jayna commanded, "Shigure and Ayame want to sing again."

"We do?" They both replied at once.

"What they already went." Kyo hollered.

"Yes you do." She just looked at them. Suddenly their eyes widened.

"So we do and I have the perfect song." Ayame cheered and pulled Shigure to one side to explain it to him.

"I have a feeling its going to leave the rest of us traumatized."

"But of course." Sora laughed soon joined by Jayna and Sica.

"They already went!" Kyo shouted again.

"I don't care, I just heard the most amusing song and they want to sing it for me."

"This bites!"

"Don't worry the next chapter is the last one."

"Who's going to sing." Kyo asked then regretted it.

"All of you."

Before he could answer Ayame and Shigure walked to the middle of the stage ready to sing.

"Since Hatori's drunk he's going to help with the sound effects."

"Hell yeah!" Hatori yelled, swaying next to them.

Yuki sighed, not wanting to see him brother sing again, "What song?"

"Tarzan and Jane."

A weird beat, like techno, filled the room as Ayame and Shigure jumped up and down. Hatori started.

**Hatori:** Oo-ee-oo-ee-oo-ee-oo-ee-yay  
Oo-ee-oo-ee-oo-ee-oo-ee-yay  
Deep in the jungle,  
In the land of adventure, lives Tarzan  
Oo-ee-oo-ee-oo-ee-oo-yay

**Shigure:** I am Tarzan, you can be my friend  
**Hatori in girly voice:** Oo-ee-oo-ee-oo-ee-oo-ee-yay  
**Ayame:** I am Jane and I love to ride an elephant

**-Tarzan noises-**

Everyone in the crowd looked really afraid as the song started, they could already tell this was going to be bad.

**Shigure:** My name is Tarzan, I am Jungle-Man  
**Ayame:** The tree-top swinger from Jungle-land  
**Shigure:** Come, Baby come, I will take you for a swing  
**Ayame:** Lets go honey, I'm Tingling

**Ayame:** Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan Is strong  
He's really cute and his hair is long  
Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong  
So listen to the Jungle Song

**Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame:** Oo-ee-oo-ee-oo-ee-oo-ee-yay  
**Shigure:** I am Tarzan from Jungle, You can be my friend  
**Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame:** Oo-ee-oo-ee-oo-ee-oo-ee-yay  
**Ayame:** I am Jane and I love to ride an elephant

"Why are we still listening!" Kyo cried out, holding his hands to his ears in a try to get the noise out of his head.

"Its kind of catchy." Uo commented, "In an annoying way."

**-Tarzan noises again-**

**Shigure:** When you touch me, I feel funny  
**Ayame:** I feel it too when you're touching me  
**Shigure:** Come to my tree-house, to my party  
**Ayame:** Yes I'll go if you carry me

Hiro shuddered, ok that's some really bad mental images. Even Tohru and Kisa the most innocent people around looked slightly disturbed by this song….though you have to admit it is catchy….

**Ayame:** Tarzan is handsome, full of surprise  
He's really cute and his hair is nice  
Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong  
So listen to the jungle song

**Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame:** Oo-ee-oo-ee-oo-ee-oo-ee-yay  
**Shigure:** I am Tarzan from Jungle, You can be my friend  
**Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame:** Oo-ee-oo-ee-oo-ee-oo-ee-yay  
**Ayame:** I am Jane and I love to ride an elephant

**Ayame:** Yeah

**Shigure:** Go cheetah, Get Banana  
Hey Monkey, Get Funky

**Ayame:** Swing along Tarzan

**Shigure:** Go cheetah, Get Banana  
Hey Monkey, Get Funky

Ritsu stood up from his spot in the audience and let out a whoo for the monkey comment. Everyone else just shook their head.

**Ayame:** Yeah

**Shigure:** Hey Monkey, Get Funky  
Hey Monkey, Get Funky  
Hey Monkey, Get Funky

**Ayame:** Swing along Tarzan

**Shigure:** Hey Monkey, Get Funky  
Hey Monkey, Get Funky  
Hey Monkey, Get Funky  
Go cheetah, Get Banana  
Hey Monkey, Get Funky  
Go cheetah, Get Banana  
Hey Monkey, Get Funky  
Go cheetah, Get Banana  
Hey Monkey, Get Funky  
Go cheetah, Get Banana  
Hey Monkey, Get Funky

**-Tarzan noises-**

**Shigure:** When I am dancing, I feel funky  
**Ayame:** Why do you keep ignoring me?  
**Shigure:** Tarzan is here, come kiss me baby  
**Ayame:** Oochie coochie, kiss me tenderly

Everyone, including Jayna, Sora and Sica, were twitching at that part, Sica probably because she thought Shigure was hers…

**Ayame:** Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong (Me Tarzan)  
he's really cute and his hair is long (Long Hair)  
Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong  
So listen to the jungle song

**Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame:** Oo-ee-oo-ee-oo-ee-oo-ee-yay  
**Shigure:** I am Tarzan from Jungle, You can be my friend  
**Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame:** Oo-ee-oo-ee-oo-ee-oo-ee-yay  
**Ayame:** I am Jane and I love to ride an elephant  
**Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame:** Oo-ee-oo-ee-oo-ee-oo-ee-yay  
**Ayame:** Here we go

**Shigure:** Go cheetah get banana

**Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame:** Oo-ee-oo-ee-oo-ee-oo-ee-yay  
**Ayame:** I am Jane and I love to ride an elephant  
ride an elephant

**Shigure:** Go cheetah, Get Banana

**Ayame:** Ride an elephant

**Shigure:** Hey Monkey get funky

**Ayame:** Ride an elephant

**Shigure:** Go cheetah

**Ayame:** I am Jane and I love to ride an elephant

**Hatori in announcer voice:** And so they got funky, but will Tarzan have Jane?  
Stay tuned!

Everyone sat their too frightened to say or do anything. Hatori finally passed out from the alcohol.

"Well at least the next chapter everyones singing." Jayna said happily.

Kyo turned to her, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN EVERYONE'S SINGING!!!!"

* * *

See you then!

Frey: no you won't.

Kaze/Angel408/Jayna: Damn it stay dead!


	15. Finished!

I am going to finish this because I hate leaving things unfinished haha. Okay everyone the last chapter of Karaoke for the Sohma's now I can finally sleep in peace! God I hope this is the last chapter please. Okay I'm going through all the chapters again and writing the correct artist for them all, hopefully I did this right. They'll be at the end.

Also you have to read the lyrics for the group song because after about three verses I start to get bored and mess with them especially for some of the characters.

Disclaimer: I dont own songs or characters

* * *

"Has anybody else noticed Hatori hasn't sung yet? I mean besides as our announcer?" Shigure asked, slapping his friend awake…again

"No, nobody noticed." Kyo snapped agitated, "Stop bringing it up. Plus he's a judge he can't sing."

"I'm going to allow this." Jayna stated with a nod.

"You would you stupid ugly- I like pretty pony's and playing princess…" Kyo glared, "Oh you're good."

Yuki rubbed his forehead, "Have you ever thought maybe if you shut up we'd be done quicker."

Uo nodded, "He's right, we only have two more songs to go now that Hatori is singing."

"Do you all have to sing together?" Kyo whined, glaring at everyone around him.

"I'm going to dignify that with an answer."

"Don't…worry your pretty kitty head Kyo, I'll make it quick, promises." Hatori slurred, stumbling towards the microphone.

Everything was quiet. The music came out of nowhere and so did Hatori's fast paced singing…

"**OHHHHHH!!!!!**

"**What is the malted liquor.**

Shigure: **Beer!**

"**What gets you drunker quicker?  
****What comes in bottles or in cans?**

Shigure: **beer!**

"**Can't get enough of it**

Shigure: **beer!**

"**How we really love it,**

Shigure: **beer!**

"**Makes me think I'm a man,**

Shigure: **beer!**

"**I can kiss and hug it,**

Shigure: **beer!**

"**But I'd rather chug it,**

Shigure: **beer!**

"**Fill my belly up to here,**

Shigure: **beer!**

"**I could not refuse a,**

Shigure: **beer!**

"**I could really use a,**

Shigure: **beer!**

**Beer, beer, beer." **

Everyone had sweat drops as they listened. Kyo actually smacked his palm to his forehead in annoyance. With how drunk he was nobody should've been surprised.

"What's wrong with Uncle Hatori?" Kisa asked quietly.

"He's just being funny," Tohru replied waving her arms to distract her.

"Oh like Ayame at Christmas?"

Yuki nodded, "Exactly like that."

The music slowed a bit, as the spoke more than sang. There was an evident slur in his voice.

**"I can't remember how much I have had,  
I drank a twelve pack with my dad, BURP!"**

Shigure: **That's my son the drunken manly stud,  
I'm proud to be his bud,**

"**Here have some pretzels,"**

Shigure: **No!  
I'll call it quits,  
Those things give me the Schlitz!**

"Oh my god!" Kyo screamed, "Somebody shoot them, get them off the stage."

"Boo!" Haru yelled, Kyo stared at him, "What? I thought it would help."

"You're useless."

**"Drink with your family,  
Drink it with your friends,  
Drink till you're fat,  
Stomach distends,  
Beer is liquid bread it's good for you,  
We like to drink till we spew,  
EW  
Who cares if we get fat,"**

Shigure: **I'll drink to that,**

"**As we sing once more…**

**"What is the malted liquor,  
What gets you drunker quicker,  
What comes in bottles or in cans"**

Shigure: **beer!**

"**Can't get enough of it,**

Shigure: **beer!**

**How we really love it,**

Shigure: **beer!**

**Makes me think I'm a man,**

Shigure: **beer!**

**I can kiss and hug it,**

Shigure: **beer!**

**But I'd rather chug it,**

Shigure: **beer!**

**Fill my belly up to here,**

Shigure: **beer!**

**Golly I adore it,**

Shigure: **beer!**

"**Come on dammit pour it,  
Do it for me,  
Brew it for me,  
Feed it to me,  
Speed it to me.**

Shigure: **beer!"**

**The most wonderful drink in the world  
Hooray!!!"**

Hatori, then, promptly passed out again.

"He can't give himself a score now." Shigure pouted, "Other Judges?"

Kazuma: 3

Kureno: 9...beautiful simply beautiful you smelly drunk!

Hatori: zzzzz

"I give him a 1!" Kyo shouted.

Shigure shrugged, "Works for me! That gives him 13 out of 30. Oh that's sad I thought he did well."

"Can you just tell us who won now?" Uo snapped getting annoyed, "Then we can sing the final song?"

Shigure smiled, "Of Course! The winner is Rin with 28. Second Place is Yuki with 27. Tohru and Hana tied for third though Tohru technically got a second song. Last place was the Yuki Fan Club."

"What do I win?" Rin asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"You get to go first in our song." Shigure replied cheerfully.

"That's not a prize…" She stared at Shigure, daring him to challenge her.

"Heh…heh…yeah…you also get to leave after your part while the rest have to stay?"

"I can live with that."

"This bites!" Kyo growled.

"Shut up, Cat, can we just sing this thing and get it over with."

"YEP!" Ayame cheered, "And here's the song."

He held up a sign, showing everyone the title.

"HELL NO!" Kyo yelled

"I refuse." Yuki added.

"Oh yay!" Tohru clapped, "I love happy songs."

Uo smirked, "I can say whatever, this is going to be good."

Rin rolled her eyes, annoyed, "Okay lets get this over with….

Everybody: **Old MacDonald had a farm  
Ee i ee i o  
And on his farm he had some horses  
Ee i ee i o**

Rin: **With a neigh-neigh here  
And a neigh-neigh there  
Here a neigh, there a neigh  
Everywhere a neigh-neigh **

She quickly ran away as the others had to continue.

Everyone: **Old MacDonald had a farm  
Ee i ee i o**

"**Old MacDonald had a farm  
Ee i ee i o  
And on his farm he had some cows  
Ee i ee i o"**

Haru let out a sigh.

Haru: **With a moo-moo here  
And a moo-moo there  
Here a moo, there a moo  
Everywhere a moo-moo**

Everyone: **Old MacDonald had a farm  
Ee i ee i o**

"**Old MacDonald had a farm  
Ee i ee i o  
And on his farm he had some sheep  
****Ee i ee i o"**

Hiro started in his most bored tone.

Hiro: **With a baa-baa here  
And a baa-baa there  
Here a baa, there a baa  
Everywhere a baa-baa**

Everyone: **Old MacDonald had a farm  
Ee i ee i o**

"**Old MacDonald had a farm  
Ee i ee i o  
And on his farm he had some chicks  
Ee i ee i o"**

"Damn I have to do something" he grumbled, before doing his part.

Kureno: **With a cluck-cluck here  
And a cluck-cluck there  
Here a cluck, there a cluck  
Everywhere a cluck-cluck**

Everyone: **Old MacDonald had a farm  
Ee i ee i o**

"**Old MacDonald had a farm  
Ee i ee i o  
And on his farm he had some dogs  
Ee i ee i o"**

Shigure let out a squeal of excitement.

Shigure: **With a woof-woof here  
And a woof-woof there  
Here a woof, there a woof  
Everywhere a woof-woof**

Everyone: **Old MacDonald had a farm  
Ee i ee i o**

"**Old MacDonald had a farm  
Ee i ee i o  
****And on his farm he had some cats  
Ee i ee i o"**

"I refuse." Kyo snapped, before being smacked by Jayna and Sora.

Kyo: **With a meow-meow here  
And a I hate you there  
Here a meow, there an assholes  
Everywhere a bunch of losers**

Everyone: **Old MacDonald had a farm  
Ee i ee i o**

"**Old MacDonald had a farm  
Ee i ee i o  
And on his farm he had some pigs  
Ee i ee i o"**

Kagura clapped.

Kagura: **With a oink-oink here  
And a oink-oink there  
Here a oink, there a oink  
Everywhere a I love you Kyo!**

Everyone: **Old MacDonald had a farm  
Ee i ee i o**

"**Old MacDonald had a farm  
Ee i ee i o  
And on his farm he had a wife  
Ee i ee i o"**

Uo smirked, "This is so me!"

Uo: **With a bitch-bitch here  
And a whine-whine there  
Here a nag, there a command  
Everywhere a boss-boss**

Everyone: **Old… MacDonald… had… a farm…  
Ee i ee i o**

"**Old MacDonald had a farm  
Ee i ee i o  
And on his farm he had some monkeys  
Ee i ee i o"**

Ritsu: **With a oo-oo here  
And a oo-oo there  
Here a oo, there a oo  
Everywhere a failure!**

"OH NO THAT WAS AWFUL! I didn't make the noise right at all!!!!" Ritsu cried, holding onto Kyo who was trying to pry him off. Everyone else just ignored it.

Everyone: **Old MacDonald had a farm  
Ee i ee i o**

"**Old MacDonald had a farm  
Ee i ee i o  
And on his farm he had some snakes  
Ee i ee i o"**

He also let out a squeal of happiness at being able to sing, "I'm part of Old MacDonalds Farm YAY!"

Ayame: **With a hiss-hiss here  
And a hiss-hiss there  
Here a slither, there a stalk  
Everywhere a hiss-hiss**

Everyone: **Old MacDonald had a farm  
****Ee i ee i o**

"**Old MacDonald had a farm  
Ee i ee i o  
And on his farm he had some rats  
Ee i ee i o"**

Yuki: **With a squeak-squeak here  
And a knaw-knaw there  
Here a scurry, there a hide  
Everywhere a squeak-squeak**

Everyone: **Old MacDonald had a farm  
Ee i ee i o**

"**Old MacDonald had a farm  
Ee i ee i o  
And on his farm he had some tiger  
****Ee i ee i o"**

"Why aren't we done yet!" Kyo screamed out!

Kisa: **With a roar-roar here  
And a roar-roar there  
Here a roar, there a roar  
Everywhere a roar-roar**

Everyone: **Old MacDonald had a farm  
Ee i ee i o**

"**Old MacDonald had a farm  
Ee i ee i o  
And on his farm he had some bunnies  
Ee i ee i o"**

Momiji's eyes widened having no idea what noise they make.

Momiji: **With a hop-hop? here  
And a boing-boing there  
Here a hop, there a hop  
Everywhere a boing-boing**

Everyone: **Old MacDonald had a farm  
Ee i ee i o**

**"Old MacDonald had a farm  
Ee i ee i o  
And on his farm he had some kids  
Ee i ee i o"**

Tohru smiled, "Oh me!"

Tohru: **With a beg-beg here  
And a sing-song there  
Here a game, there a joke  
Everywhere a skip-skip**

"Really?" Sicie raised an eyebrow, "Wow…"

Everyone: **Old MacDonald had a farm  
Ee i ee i o**

"**Old MacDonald had a farm  
Ee i ee i o  
And on his farm he had some…dragons? Ugh…  
Ei ee i o"**

Hatori raised his head just a little bit.

Hatori: **With a cheer-cheer here  
And a chug-chug there  
Here a beer, there a shot  
Everywhere a pass-out drunk**

Everyone: **Old MacDonald had a farm  
Ee i ee i o**

"**Old MacDonald had a farm  
Ee i ee i o  
And on his farm he had some…psychics?  
Ee i ee i o"**

Hana smirked.

Hana: **With a you will die here  
And a don't touch me there  
Here a evil, there a goth  
Everywhere a I will shock you**

Everyone: **Old MacDonald had a farm  
Ee i ee i o**

"Oh thank you we're done!" Kyo screamed, running off.

Everyone shrugged, starting to disperse. Shigure dragged Hatori by his collar out of the room. Forgotten in the corner was Akito who still asleep screamed out.

"I AM OLD MACDONALD, IT IS MY FARM!"

* * *

Please remember the artists might vary depending on the version I'm using. Some songs have more than one artist.

Chapter 1: 'My Humps' by Black Eye Peas

Chapter 2: 'Oh Mickey' and 'U.G.L.Y' by well Bring it on Version is the one used for this story for those songs. Oh Mickey is by Lolli and U.G.L.Y is by Daphne & CelesteChapter 3: 'American Idiot' by Greenday

Chapter 4: 'Dragula' by Rob Zombie, 'They' by Jem

Chapter 5: 'Who let the dogs out' by Baha Men, 'I'm too Sexy' by Right by Fred, 'Smelly Cat' by Lisa Kudrow

Chapter 6: 'Milkshake' by Kelis

Chapter 7: 'One way or another' by Blondie, Slip Away by Avril Lavigne

Chapter 8: 'I feel Pretty' by Julie Andrews

Chapter 9: 'Perfect' by Simple Plan

Chapter 10: 'Little Bunny Foo Foo' by…uhhh really?

Chapter 11: 'Be with you' by Mr. Big, 'Like We Never Loved At All' by Tim Mcgraw and Faith Hill

Chapter 12: 'Uninvited' by Alanis Morissette

Chapter 13: 'Far Away' by Nickelback

Chapter 14: 'Bloodline' by Slayer, 'Tarzan and Jane' by ToyBox…before anyone comments yes, its sung by Toybox people just mistake them for Aqua I have the song, I have the CD.

Chapter 15: 'Beer' by Weird Al, Old MacDonald Had A Farm


End file.
